


More Cats = Less Stress

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Is it fluff?, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pets, Polyamory, Secrets, i miss my cats, it's just about the cats tbh, well; the cats are fluffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Renjun was pretty sure they were just supposed to have three cats and not five, four of which looked basically identical. This was definitely not a coincidence and Renjun would not let his boyfriends get away with it. Okay, well, maybe he was weak in the face of fluffy, very cuddly cats after all.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	More Cats = Less Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> This may not be Christmas themed but it's... something? IDK.  
> I just miss the cats that are with my father, like, give me my goddamn cuddles. This is totally plotless and I don't know why I even wrote this but here we are.  
> It was named 'Cats: The Fanfiction' in my drafts and I have no regrets.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Renjun was lounging around in the living room, reading a book he had bought about a week ago, when a cat jumped into his lap, meowing at him loudly. Raising an eyebrow, Renjun put his book down on the coffee table and scratched the cat behind its ear, the meowing devolving into purring.

“Who are you again, hm?” Renjun asked. The cat didn't answer, not that he had expected it to, only leaning more into his touch. It was a black and white cat with a little black spot between the nose and mouth. Renjun was pretty sure it was Nal but Nal had never been very friendly to him so it was quite confusing. Maybe he was just hungry and couldn't go to Jeno or Jaemin for food because neither of them were home at the moment.

“Do you want food?” 

The cat meowed loudly and jumped down from Renjun, looking back at him from the floor. Groaning and popping his bones, Renjun got up from the couch and followed after the cat into the kitchen only to find the other two already sitting next to their respective bowls. 

The meowing got worse as Bongsik and Seol joined in, Bongsik even pawing at Renjun's leg as he stepped to the cupboard to get their food out. Renjun assured her she didn't have to wait much longer, taking everyone's bowls and preparing their food before setting them down again. 

And that should've been it, Renjun giving the cats their food and then going back into the living room, continuing to enjoy his book. Yes, that was how it should have been but that's not how it happened. No, instead, a fourth and fifth cat showed up, uncanny similarity to Bongsik and Seol as they trotted into the kitchen and, along with the cat they seemed to be a copy of, began eating the food. 

This couldn't be happening. Renjun had to be dreaming or something because there was _no fucking way_ there were currently five cats in his kitchen when he'd specifically told Jeno and Jaemin that they couldn't keep more than the three cats Jeno had already brought in. First of all, Jeno was allergic, second of all, they were only college students with limited amounts of money, and third of all, their flat wasn't big enough for more than three cats to feel comfortable.

And yet, there were five cats, four of which seemed way to similar for it to be a coincidence, eating from three bowls.

“Bongsik,” Renjun mumbled. One of the white gray cats with stripes looked up, ears flicking, meowing at Renjun and trotting up to him. Squatting down to pat her, Renjun called out the next two names.

“Seol, Nal.”

Only a caligo cat looked up now before going back to eating. Renjun lowered his gaze at the black and white cat that was completely unbothered by his words. And as much as Nal didn't like Renjun, he still responded to his calls so this could only mean one thing.

“Those motherfuckers,” Renjun hissed. Bongsik, totally unbothered, jumped up onto his shoulder, trudging around and making herself comfortable around Renjun's neck. Carefully and slowly, as to not jostle her, he got up and made his way back into the living room. Fine. He would play along with his boyfriends a little longer and see how long they were going to keep this up. Where did they even keep the other cats if Renjun had only noticed now? And how did they get out and about today?

Sighing, Renjun picked his book back up and sat down on the couch again, waiting for his boyfriends to come back home.

“Suk! Suk, get back here.”

Hurried whispers were what awoke Renjun from his midday nap. Bongsik was now lying on his chest, peacefully rolled together, ears flicking sometimes but eyes closed. Renjun had his eyes only opened a tiny bit, barely making out someone slowly creeping towards the couch. 

Before he could open his eyes completely, there was an added weight on his stomach as a black and white cat jumped on him full force. Thus, Renjun's eyes shot open, body flinching automatically. The cat didn't mind, tapping around before settling down next to Bongsik.

Renjun turned his head to find Jeno standing in front of him with wide eyes, attesting to the fact that Renjun should not be knowing of this. Still, Renjun decided to pretend like he hadn't heard the cat's name that was _definitely_ not Nal, instead saying, “Nal's been more affectionate with me lately. I wonder why.”

Jeno gave a sigh of relief as if Renjun couldn't hear him, rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed awkwardly. Disregarding his boyfriend's probable state of mind, Renjun waved him over and tugged him down by the collar to give him a kiss. Jeno hummed and supported himself by placing one hand on the headrest. 

This peaceful moment was completely destroyed by Jaemin sliding into the room, barely catching himself as he whisper-shouted, “Babe, have you caught- oh shit.”

Renjun let Jeno go and couldn't hold back a grin as his eyes landed on his bubblegum pink haired boyfriend. He would give them another chance at coming clear all by themselves and after that, for every denial it was a day without kisses. It wouldn't bother Renjun as much as them and he was completely aware of his powers so he would make good use of it.

“Caught what?” he asked, reaching to pat, presumably, Suk, if only for the theatricality of it all. Jaemin's eyes flicked over the cat to Renjun's face and continuing on to Jeno who had turned at the arrival of their youngest. It was silent for a bit except for Suk's extremely loud purring. 

Pursing his lips, Jaemin stood up straight, eyes still on Jeno, probably trying to silently communicate whether he should tell Renjun and receive his wrath or keep quiet and delay the whole thing.

“Um,” he started, eyes insistent as he redirected them to Renjun. “Nal? He's been... acting... strangely?”

Before Renjun could say anything, Jeno sighed and his hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Yep, he definitely knew they lost this round. Still, Jeno nodded saying that explained why he suddenly cuddled up to Renjun when he usually avoided him like the plague.

That was in no way Renjun's problem. One day without kisses for them.

* * *

A week later, Jeno and Jaemin had earned themselves three days without kisses, always having somehow found a way to not tell Renjun about the three extra cats.

Now that he knew about them though, Renjun noticed the differences between them, both with fur and behaviour. The caligo was a lot quieter than Seol and the striped cat less active than Bongsik. Nal and Suk had very different opinions on how they viewed Renjun and were the easiest to differentiate as Suk always found his way to Renjun and Nal kept his safe distance.

Renjun also found where the three extra cats were being kept. The only room Renjun would never ever set his foot in because he was convinced that it was haunted and he would not fuck with that. To be honest, it wasn't even that bad of a plan, just that it should have been evident that Renjun would find out at one point. He still couldn't believe they didn't just ask him like he wouldn't give in with their combined puppy eyes and pouty lips.

And, because even Renjun couldn't go forever without kisses, he devised a plan to finally get his boyfriends to confess to their crimes. This plan simply consisted of just letting all the cats run free on a day Renjun only had morning and Jeno and Jaemin afternoon classes. That way, they would be too disoriented to come up with a good excuse for six cats mingling around with Renjun fully aware of them. Since they had already forgotten to close the door once, it wouldn't be a reach for them to forget it once again.

* * *

“Jeno?”

“Yep?”

“We fucked up.”

Renjun was staring Jaemin right into the eyes as Bongsik, Suk, Seol and the other caligo were laying on or around Renjun. Nal was rolling around on the armchair and the striped cat was scratching away at the cat tree.

Smirking, Renjun stroked Suk's back, waiting for Jeno to pop up behind Jaemin, complete terror in his eyes as he took in the scene in the living room. Both Jaemin and Jeno were silent, eyes busy jumping from cat to cat to cat to Renjun. There was no way they could deny any knowledge about this because Renjun would never get three extra cats by himself and there was no way he would ever accept the 'Oh, how could strays that look exactly like our cats come in here' excuse, so Jeno took it upon himself to step forward, clear his throat and explain, “I saw them in an ad for a shelter and I couldn't resist. Jaemin only helped me hide them. I'm really sorry but... you know how weak I am.”

Renjun sighed at his boyfriends' faces. That was exactly what he'd been talking about. He hadn't wanted to reject them anyways since the three additions had actually grown on him but with those puppy eyes he couldn't even pretend like he even thought of bringing the three back.

“What's their names?” he asked because that was the most important right now. Jeno and Jaemin glanced at each other before Jaemin meekly answered, “The white and black one is Suk, the caligo Bomi and the white and grey one is Eun. We're sorry, Jun, it's just-”

“I get it, Jaem, you don't have to explain again,” Renjun interrupted and Jaemin's mouth closed into a pout. “I just wished you would've told me earlier or something. It's not like I would force you to give them back or something.”

Jeno and Jaemin nodded, both slowly starting to smile. And when Renjun said he actually adored Suk, Jeno barreled forward, throwing himself at Renjun. His mouth came awfully close to Renjun's, forcing the elder to push his boyfriend's face away.

Jeno whined, asking why he couldn't show his gratitude.

“For every time you guys didn't tell me when you had the chance, you get a day without kisses. That's a week now. No matter what kind of kiss, you're not getting it from me. Also, kitchen duty, and you have to clean the flat for the next two months.”

Now, it wasn't only Jeno whining but Jaemin as well, both of them complaining but ultimately giving up at Renjun's promise of making it up to them in a week's time.

On his lap, Suk was purring, pushing into Renjun's hand. Okay, maybe Jeno's decision to adopt a cutie like him wasn't as bad as Renjun had imagined it would be. At least one of the cats would always let Renjun pet him if he needed a stress reliever.

Renjun would definitely thank his simpletons of boyfriends in a week's time.


End file.
